Keima Katsuragi
Katsuragi Keima (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the main protogonist of the series The World only God Knows. He's known as a game addicted and evenly where always been beaten up by peoples from his school. He only date with girls in a video game but after that he's been called as the capturing god, he must gonna date real girls to get the evil spirits that are inside the girls body. Personality Keima is a verry calm minded and igroned person, everytime he thinks about games games and games. Mostly that lays next to his heart are the dating sims games. He where playing games since childhood. He where hated by his school and where evenly been called “otamegane” (litl. obsesive glasses), bicause he where verry addicted to video games. He where also smells thinks also fishy in the games and knows everyting about it. He where accepting emails from starngers and that where concluding that he's now one of the capturing gods in real life. He doens't like anything, he don't like sweets, he evenly doens't like when peoples are touching him. He evenly don't wanna hang out with his own mother. He also hates 3D girls, bicause they are not in the game and they are for real. He plays always with his PFP (knownable in this world as “PSP”) and where always buying only brandmarks sims dating games, he sometimes buys bakrupted video games. Keima hase also his own website. Plot Overview Daily Arc The series where starting as Keima Katsuragi where been still gaming on the rooftop when he gets an strange email what he accepted and evenly where signing a contract to capturing spirits. He meets the Elsea demon from hell to capture spirits alongside with Keima to break the contract from the devil. In this arcs he captured the spirits of Ayumi and Mio and evenly where showing the daily times of his life's. Idol Arc The idol named Kanon Nakagawa is comming to Keima's school to study, evenly then Keima doen't seems so intrested in her. Then what is known is that she is the new holder of the Spirit. Well that Keima must gonna get the spirit out of Kanon's body, her whole body start to be transparant. Well then later after that Kanon where fully trusted Keima she where mailing him everytime, at that moment when she must gonna perform, she where been fully transparent, and evenly Keima appeared and evenly talk her out and kisses her wich that spirit is out of Kanon's body. While what later happens is that she where been back on stage to sing again. Library Arc The memeber of the Comittee Shiori Shiomiya is the next holder of the demon spirit, but she's a verry shy girl that evenly takes time to talk. But she where always thinking when she where talking but most of the lines come's from her books. She where showing some intrest in Keima's behavior, evenly then she where later hating Keima bicause she where sawing here first written in a library book to make corrections in the books. After that Keima where stated to follow up Shiori and evenly where asking Elsea to get him into the library, since that she where made the library closed. After when Keima where helping to protestate alongside with Shiori, Keima where finded a open place to capture here and the spirit. Kusunoki Kasuga Arc He and Elsea where been teased by some ghetto students and evenly where later been protected by Kusunoki. Well Kusunoki don't respect weaker peoples, only peoples that are comming up for herself. Later then Keima must gonna where knowing thanks by Elsea that Kusunoki is the holder of the next spirit. Well what Keima does is that he's going to take appreanticeship with Kusunoki and evenly where doing the things, like househould for her. Evenly then Keima finds out that she where loving also sweet things, later where been revealed that she where owned two personalitys. Later then Keima went on a “date” with Kusunoki only to get the spirit. Well if that isn't cute enough, they where seeing some icecream and evenly where start licking it when the ghost appeared verry clearly. Then Kusunoki where battling the second halfe of her body but she where to strong. Later then Keima where been talking again that the Dojo needs love, later then the second halfe of kusunoki's body accepted that and evenly kusunoki either wich that the ghost where again inside kusunoki to kiss Keima and then the spirit where been cptured. Wich on the next day that Kusunoki where comming on school with a verry cute cat. Haqua Arc Keima and Elsea where been hiding at the roof and where talkign about various kinds of things. Elsea wheresaying that she where having a manuel that the tracing of ghost is getting much easier. What then happens to be is that Elsea where getting a cooking book instead of a capturing book. Then evenly later what happens is that Elsea where been captured by Haqua the old classmate of Elsea. Elsea where happy that she wanna huge her, but Hakua refuses and evenly let the jar fell down, evenly then Elsea where finally succeed to huge Haqua bicause she hasn't seen her in a long time, then evenly Haqua where also let known that she where the District Chief for District 32 in Nagumo city. Later then Elsea where been introducing Keima, where that Haqua anna have a handshake with Keima, but Keima where bussy to catch an event. Evenly then what happens is that Elsea where telling that she where capturing 5 spirits, and that made evenly Haqua putted into a shame, well then Elsea gets a message from Dokuro Skull that a spirit where escaped, evenly then Elsea needs help from Keima, but Keima where bussy to catch another event. Well that Elsea is doing it now alone. What happens is that Elsea wanna team up with Haqua, but she wanna do that alone, wich that Haqua where inside of the school and evenly where talking why she where not working in Europe. What then happens is that Keima where knowing that she where the one responssible for leaving the spirit gone, wich that tey are going togheter to capturing the spirit. Evenly then Elsea where jumped to Keima and eveny where gone either, later then Haqua and Keima where sitting in the classroom and where talking abut what hell really is, to get the spirit the spirit must gonna hide in the mots negative energy of the school, wich that they find it, while then later the last thing is the ultimate. The Theater, the spirit where there in and evenly the Haqua where saying that she where not evenly captured one spirit. Then later Elsea appears and then what happens is that Haqua wanna capturing the spirit, but the spirit where to strong. Well what then happens is that she where yelling at Elsea and then went up to capture the spirit, well what happens later is that Elsea where mad and evenly where hitting on Keima, then Keima where stated that they must gonna help Hakua, well what later then happes is that the spirit took control of Hakua's body, wich that Keima where been captured by Hakua and later been burned, Elsea where filled the space in Hakua's heart and they where then later capturing the ghost. Well then it is Hakua's first spirit she ever hase captured and evenlythen Hakua and Elsea's relationship of friendship hase grown higher. Well then what happens at the next day is that Hakua where appeared and made a model of Keima and Elsea's school, the project where later been destroyd and evenly the mother of Keima where talng mad against her husband bicause he wanna now how many unlegimated childrens he hase or else she wanna divorce from him. Chihiro Arc At the Chihiro Arc, after that Chihiro where disrespecting Keima, and evenly later then that the next spirit is in the body of Chihiro. Keima refused to do anything with her. Evenly than what happens is that later that Keima where been able to help her after that Chihiro where been refused by the captain of the soccer team. Later than that Chihiro where having a next target at the eye. Keima where then mad at Chihiro and evenly Chihiro came harder back wich that Keima where been depressed at all. He where staying in his room playing video games and evenly where not comming outside his room for dinner. Later then what happens is that he where falling down in the hallway on school and evenly where seeing a person from a verry long time, Ayumi. While then later that Ayumi where giving her food to Keima, she where then later been telling that he must gonna make out with Chihiro, wich that Keima refuses and evenly later Ayumi where been saying that he must gonna clean out the room for Ayumi. Daily Arc II Keima where showing Elsea everything about games, where she didn't understand of it, while then later Keima teaches her more about the game world. Later then Elsea where buying a anime version of Love Tears instead of the game. But Keima where seeing prepaired of it and buyd the first edition at the fair. The next day then it is the birthday of the mother of Keima. Evenly then the mother of Keima where been thinking that Keima nor her husband where forgotten her birthday. Evenly then after that Keima where seeing his mother angry, he where then giving him the gift that he and his father hase buyd for her. While then about the documentary about the "Fallen God" goes about Keima's website. It where been a increased hit by various of peoples in Japan and they where evenly started to buy Gal games thanks by Keima. It where also been known that Keima's populairity of the webiste the Gal Games companys goes higher and some of them goes bankrupt. Relationships Elsea de Lute Irma The relationship with Elsea is what compllicated. Evenly he where hating here variously, where that she where always nice to her. He hates her cooking style terriblely and always is disrespecting her harshly. He where at the beginning against her verry hard and evenly he doen't like her verry much. Later in the series he arted to respect her, but not enough bicause he only where parting her bicause to get rid of the conract from the devil. Ayumi Takahara At the beginning of the series, she where not evenly sees nothing in him, well after the kiss, she whe suddenly shows of feeling towards Keima. Mari Katsuragi Mari is a verry kind and lovely mother, but when she turn way her glasses and puts her hair strait, then she become's a verry loud scarry person. Keima where been stated that she where a member of the motorcycle gang and that's the reason why she's behave like that. His mother hase a special bond with Elsea, and also hase various times of conflicts with Keima's father. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua is a old classmate of Elsea, she where at the first time not respected Keima, but later she does. What also known is that the two where knowing more about eachoter in a verry quick time, but Haqua where denied the feeling towards Keima, bicause she where showing feeling towards Keima bicause Keima didn't tell anything about her. Chihiro Kosaka He where hated her at the first moment but they two where almost the same. He where helping Chihiro to get the boy that she loved. But Chihiro seems later to be intrested in Keima as well. Trivia * Keima hase a verry strange showing towards thinking when he's talking to girls when they where talking about impotant things of their lifes. * Mostly Keima where taking thing out of his game world. * If Keima doesn't play in several weeks, he became in God Mode and where acting like a buddah. * The name of Keima's “Kei” & “Katsu” are written on the same Kanji but the meaning is different, Kei means knight (Shogi) and Katsu is a japanese judas tree. * Keima is holding a PFP also known in the real world as PSP. * His emal adress on his PFP where shown: otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp. Category:Characters Category:KamiNomi Characters